


heart in my throat

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Skinny!Steve, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should probably never put Bucky as "Steve's Friend" in one's phone. That's bound to cause some problems later on down the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart in my throat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post that can be found [here](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com/post/125303279968/jiivasu-insomniackid7-guarneretoye-consider)! I really wanted to write something tonight that was for Marvel and... this is what came out. I strongly suggest everyone follow my [fanfiction tumblr](http://karenawilliams-sucka.tumblr.com), because I tend to ramble about my writing and post ficlets I might not post on AO3 on there!
> 
> For all other stuff, my [main tumblr can be found here](http://capta1nstucky.tumblr.com).
> 
> So, uhm, yeah. I hope someone enjoys this! If the POV seems weird, it's because I'm not used to writing reader-inserts out of second person POV. This was just a really weird experiment for me. I'm going back to second person again tbh, because anything else just doesn't flow right to me!

“Hurry up,” Bucky yelled after Steve as he left the room. “If you’re not back in three minutes, I’m starting this movie without you.” Bucky could hear Steve’s muffled response through the walls, though he couldn’t make out the words. The brunet grinned and slouched back on his bed, his phone in hand. He had a few emails he could read while he waited.

He was about to pull up the app when, a second after he had woke the phone up, his phone began to ring. (Y/N)’s name popped up on the screen as Bucky’s little ditty ringtone blared loudly in the silence of the room. “What the hell?” Bucky muttered as he pushed himself into a seated position. He knew she had his number, because she was practically dating Steve at this point and it was stupid not to at least exchange numbers to try and be friendly together, but… (Y/N) had never bothered to actually use the number before. “Hello?” Bucky asked a moment later once he had swiped his thumb and raised the phone to his ear. 

“I have to get this out before I chicken out!” she said loudly as if that would help her courage, though Bucky had no idea why she needed any. It wasn’t like Bucky was a scary sort of guy or anything. Everyone seemed to like being around him well enough and he could get people to laugh real easy. (Y/N) seemed no different and had acted friendly whenever they were around each other. “I’ve been thinking over what to say when I finally tell you that I like you,” she went on to say and Bucky’s heart stopped. Wait, what? 

Bucky pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and allowed her to keep rambling so he could take a quick peek at his phone’s screen. Yup, it did indeed say that this was (Your Full Name) on the line right now confessing her love to one James Buchanan Barnes. That must mean Bucky was asleep or something, because this didn’t make sense. The two of them had only spoke maybe a handful of times and had never even bothered to text all that much. From time to time Steve would send a Facebook message to the both of them but otherwise that was it, that was the extent of their socializing. 

Bucky put his ear back to the phone in time to hear more, “Ever since we were paired up together in Biology,” (Y/N) said, “I felt like _something_ might be there? I don’t know. I just, I know that if I don’t say something and get this ball rolling, I’m going to regret it forever, you know?” There was a small pause, but Bucky was still confused over the entire situation and he didn’t take it to say a word. Paired up in Biology? Bucky didn’t have Biology with  (Y/N), but… oh. Steve had Biology with her. That was how the two of them had met he could vaguely recall. 

“Anyway, if you don’t feel the same you don’t have to feel sorry for me or anything and pretend,” she continued to say. It seemed that the silence that had greeted her at the previous pause had made her even more nervous and jittery. Her words were coming faster and her tone had picked up in pitch. “Or if I read things wrong? I mean, I didn’t think I was reading things wrong. Natasha told me to _nut up or shut up_ \-- her words, not mine-- and I figured hey! She’s right! I should just, you know, say something, not drag this out any longer than it needs to be. Get us both out of our misery if somehow you liked me too and--” 

“This is all very nice,” Bucky drawled with a smirk on his lips. He was sure it was going to be apparent even through the phone. “But I’m pretty sure you meant to call Steve.” 

Silence greeted him from the other line, and then a long, drawn out, “Uhm.” 

“Or did you mean to call me?” Bucky asked and the amusement was definitely still there in his voice. He could practically hear (Y/N)’s mouth snap closed because her teeth made a distinct sound as they clacked back together. “If so, I’m going to have to break your heart, (Y/N), because I just don’t feel the same. I know, I know, it’s going to take a long while to get over me--” 

“Oh my God,” she breathed over the line and if someone could die from embarrassment he was sure that would be happening right about now. (Y/N) sounded _that_ embarrassed. “Why did I never change your contact name to Bucky instead of _Steve’s Friend_? I’m so stupid.” 

“Hey!” Bucky yelped. “You have me listed as just _Steve’s Friend_ in your phone? I’m offended. I thought by now I should at least be put as _James_. I sent you a cat meme last week,  (Y/N), does that mean _nothing_ to you?” 

“You just let me ramble,” she said loudly to drown out Bucky’s words. “You just let me go on and on-- oh my God, I have to go jump off my parents’ roof now. I have to do it. There’s no way around this. I can’t ever look you in the eye again.” 

“Don’t your parents only have a one floor house?” 

“Okay, so it might take multiple attempts,” she admitted, “but don’t doubt me, Barnes. You don’t understand how ashamed I am that I clicked the wrong number.” 

That was when Steve chose to walk into the room. He looked confused when he noticed Bucky on the phone. _Who’s that?_ he mouthed. Bucky grinned. 

“It’s  (Y/N), Steve,” Bucky answered loudly. He wanted to make sure she could hear who he was talking to. There came an even louder noise from over the line and he was pretty sure she was hiding her face behind a spare hand now. “She called to admit her undying love to me.” 

“Oh?” Steve raised his brows. “Am I going to be invited to the wedding?” Steve and Bucky were too in each other’s pockets for Steve to even look a little worried that his crush was in love with his best friend. Steve sprawled out on the bed next to Bucky and held his hand out for the phone. “May I?” 

“Sure, you can take my phone,” Bucky said easily. “Since she originally intended to call you and all.” Bucky handed it over without complaint. 

“You meant to call me?” Steve asked into the phone. Bucky could no longer make out the words, but Steve’s lips curved into a delighted smile. “You had him listed as my friend, huh? No, no, it happens to the best of us. I have Darcy listed as _Thor’s Girlfriend’s Friend_ in my phone to be honest.” There was a pause.  (Y/N) must be asking if that was true, because the next thing Steve said was, “No, I was trying to make you feel better actually.” 

There’s a long silence from Steve’s end and Bucky clambers to his feet. He figured he should give them a little space, because he was sure (Y/N) was going to do another confession soon. He headed out to use the restroom and maybe grab a drink from the kitchen. By the time he wandered back into the bedroom Steve was smiling softly up at the ceiling and laughing under his breath. “I like you too , (Y/N),” Steve said, “but I think that’s the first time Bucky’s ever been confused as me.” A pause, and then Steve replies with, “That’s not what you said at the beginning of this conversation.” He chuckled as he pulled the phone away from his ear and tossed it at Bucky. “She hung up,” he told him. “I think she was done with my teasing.” He fished his own phone out of his pocket and sent off a rapid text, probably to (Y/N) to tease her a bit more. 

“Congrats on the girlfriend,” Bucky said and tipped his soda towards his best friend. “She’s never going to live this down.” 

“Yeah, I think she’s already realized that,” Steve replied and his lips were still quirked in a smile. “She said she’s going to melt into her sheets now, thank you very much, and she’ll see us at school tomorrow.” 

The next day (Y/N) came straight up to Bucky, held her phone’s screen up for his inspection, and it showed a contact titled _Buchanan_. “Seriously?” Bucky asked her. “At least put me in as James, if not Bucky!” 

“There,” she said and held her phone up again. _Buckhead_ was now the contact’s name. 

“Close enough,” Bucky relented.


End file.
